Kurumi Tokisaki
|-|Zafkiel (Spirit Form)= |-|Human Form= |-|Rasiel= |-|Zafkiel And Rasiel= Character Synopsis Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三, Tokisaki Kurumi) is the third Spirit to appear, and so far the most brutal spirit in the series. She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist in the Date A Live series. However, Kurumi is later revealed to be not truly malicious, as she tries to drain humans' lifespan to gather power to travel back in time and kill the First Spirit, whose appearance caused the devastating spacequake that killed 150 million people. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-B, likely 7-A | High 6-C, likely higher ''' '''Verse: Date A Live Name: Kurumi Tokisaki, Code Name: Nightmare Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Former human, Spirit Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gun Mastery, Flight, Time Manipulation, Summoning (In the variety of accelerating it in her favor to outpace her opponents, slowing time down to a halt, reversing time to undo any action that has happened recently and even summoning temporal clones across time and space), Spatial Manipulation (At will, she can trigger spacequakes, which are spatial tremers that act like earthquakes), Age Manipulation (Capable of causing the age of an oppponent to age or shorten rapidly), Clairvoyane/limited Precognition (Through looking into the past of an opponent, she can take a glimpse of the future), Darkness Manipulation, Hammerspace, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains her own dimension of shadows where all her clones reside in the midst of battle), Duplication, BFR (Capable of duplicating herself and spawning clones of her essence. She can also send her clones or other opponents into her shadow dimension or outside of both Space and Time), Acausality (Type 1 & 3; The act of killing Kurumi in one time period will cause other version of herself to take her place, nor is she effected by the presence of multiple iterations of her existence, which can cause paradoxes), Power Nullification (Spirits Astral Dress nullifies damage done upon Kurumi), Life Manipulation & Absorption (Can drain the lifespan of others to add to her own). Resistant to Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities + Information Analysis (With Nia' Sephira Crystal, she is able to analyze and know everything she want with Rasiel) 'Destructive Ability: City Level, likely Mountain Level (Weaker clones while weaker than, can still harm Kotori Itsuka, who preformed a feat of this level. Can create Spacequakes, which are comparable in power to Earthquakes. It should be noted that the strongest Earthquake holds a destruction rate worth of 99 million tons of TNT) | Large Island Level (Much stronger than the Yamai who claim to destroy islands), likely higher '(Much stronger than before when obtaining power from Mio Takamiya) 'Speed: FTL (Has no issues fighting on par with speed-focused spirits such as The Yamai Sisters, who exceed Tohka Yatogami in speed. The same being who dodged light and can react to attacks involving light) | FTL (Superior to her previoys state ot being. Dodged beams of light from DEM Wizards. She dodged a Ray of Origami from inverse and then switched to a clone without realizing it) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Class M '(Comparable to Origami, who can lift buildings with ease) 'Durability: City Level, likely Mountain Level | Large Island Level '(Time rewinding makes her hard to kill) 'Stamina: High, although it decreases with her time abilities Range: Dozens of meters through her normal attacks. Multi-Universal 'through time-based abilities 'Intelligence: Very High (She's one of the few characters that seems to know about what is actually going on regarding The Spirits and figured it out on her own. She's the second smartest known spirit with her intellect exceeded only by Origami). Nigh-Omniscient (with Rasiel) Weaknesses: Time manipulation requires the use of her lifespan, although except for time travel, this isn't really a problem in combat, her clones are weaker than herself, has a "Main Body" that if killed will kill all the other Kurumis. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Angel:' Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") *'Weapon:' Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket *'Astral Dress:' Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bullets and Effects *'First Bullet:' Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） '(Accelerates time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. *'Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. *'Third Bullet: Gimel (ギメル')' (Causes a target object or subject to age) Activated by pointing at the 3 o'clock time on the clock. *'Fourth Bullet:' Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） (Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. *'Fifth Bullet: Hei' [五の弾'' (ヘイ) ] '(Allows Kurumi to see a glimpse of the future) Activated by pointing at the 5 o'clock time on the clock. *'''Sixth Bullet: Vav (ヴァヴ) (Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. Due to the result of her fight against Kotori, this bullet was left unusable for Kurumi until the events of Volume 16) Activated by pointing at the 6 o'clock time on the clock. *'Seventh Bullet:' Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） '(Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. *'Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock. *'Ninth Bullet:' Tet 九の弾（テット） '(allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. *'Tenth Bullet: Yud 十の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. *'Eleventh Bullet:' Yud Alep ''' [十一の弾'' (ユッド・アレフ）] '(Allows Kurumi to directly devour a Spirit's power) Activated by pointing at the 11 o'clock time on the clock. *'Twelfth Bullet:' Yud Bet 十二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power) Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. ---- *'Angel:' Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル), Kokushō Henchitsu , lit., "Tome of Revelation") *'Weapon:' Book *'Original owner:' Nia Honjou Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Spirits Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Gun Users Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Benders Category:Important Pages Category:Age Users Category:Absorbers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Life Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6